Sparky
by sean6258
Summary: A boy who fights his way to his destiny...


Sparky

Table of Contents:

Part 1: Bolt's Origin: page 4

Part 2: The Beginning: page 9

Part 3: Regulations of S, T, and D: page 15

Part 4: The End is Near: page 18

Part 5: The Oracle of Mystery: page 21

Part 6: Shape Shifter: page 25

Part 7: The Amulet: page 30

Part 8: Lost Memories: page 34

Part 9: Split Personality: page 37

Part 10: Surrounded: page 40

Part 11: The Final Battle: page 44

Part 12: Shadow Trainer Returns: page 49

Part 13: Broken Mirrors: page 53

Part 14: Light And Darkness Collide: page 56

Part 15: The Cyber War: page 59

FAQ's: page 77

Oak's Jokes: page 78

About the Author: page 79

Contact Me: page 80

I am dedicating this book to my mother and my now deceased brother.

Part 1:

Bolt's Origin

Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to test this experiment Master Cyrus?" a Galactic Commander asked. " This will make uncomprehendable power! Of course! We need to test this experiment! It will make us rich! But first we need a test subject….Hmmmmm…." Cyrus said. "Master Cyrus, sir! Sector 1 has found a wild Pikachu, sir! It is in peak condition! Should we bring it in?" a Galactic Commander said as he ran in. "Yes, yes. Bring it in," Cyrus said. "Yes, sir!" the Galactic Commander said, "Bring it in boys!" A cage was rolled into the room. "Pikargh!" the Pikachu growled. "A tough one are you? Well, by the time we're done with you, you'll be more than just strong. And if you try to run away from us we'll just have to kill you. Now we wouldn't like that would we?" Cyrus asked. "Pika….." the Pikachu said.

Chapter 2

The Pikachu was placed into a test tube beside Mecha-Mewtwo. "Turning radiation up 100%," Cyrus said. Pshew! "Sir! Test tube 1 has burst! That test tube contains Mecha-Mewtwo!" a Galactic Commander said as he ran up. Pshew! "Sir! The gasoline cases have burst up in flames!" another Galactic Commander said as he ran up. "Blast it! I need to abandon the lab!" Cyrus said as he got into a helicopter. "But, what about us sir?" a Galactic Commander asked. "There's no more room in the helicopter for any of you, so you'll just have to stay here…. Muahahahahaha!" Cyrus said. Cyrus got away while all the others were left to die on the burning island. The only thing left on the island was the test tube containing the Pikachu.

Chapter 3

"I wonder what Gary called me to Cinnabar for…. Hmmm," Professor Oak said on the way to Cinnabar Island. A few hours later….. "Professor Oak! You're finally here!" Gary said. "Yeah and I hope you didn't call me over here to unclog your toilet again," Professor Oak said. "I found an injured Pikachu. And it's a new species!" Gary said. "You know it can be another one of Galactic's experiments. They've been doing a lot of that lately," Professor Oak said. "I thought you could take it to your lab until it's injuries cure," Gary said. "Good. While it's curing I can do some research on it," Professor Oak said. "And maybe, just maybe, when you're done you can give it to a certain someone, eh?" Gary said. "Oh! You're right! Sparky hasn't gotten his first Pokemon yet!" Professor Oak said. "Then it's settled?" Gary asked. "It's settled," Professor Oak said.

Chapter 4

"Now let's see what you are….," Professor Oak said. "ERROR," the computer said. "Hmmm…. Guess we'll just have to keep you anonymous," Professor Oak said. "Pika!" the Pikachu said. "You want to have a master don't you?" Professor Oak asked. "Pika!" the Pikachu said. "You need a rest. Touch this," Professor Oak said as he held out a Pokeball. "Pika!" the Bolt said as it touched the Pokeball. Woosh! The Pikachu went into the Pokeball. "Don't worry. You're going to be in good hands soon," Professor Oak said.

Part 2:

The Beginning

Chapter 5

I got up from bed to find my father telling me to get up. "_My father is the legendary Ash Ketchum ._" I kept reminding myself. We were going to Professor Oak's house, the teacher of my father, to celebrate the 10th anniversary of when my father got Pikachu. Me, my father, and my mother started running over to Professor Oak's house. We walked through the doors. "_Woah. Now I know what my father meant by his hair looking like a wig._" I thought. "And I guess this is Sparky." he said. "Uh…. Yeah." I said. "Well, guess what? I have a surprise for you!" he said. He then started rummaging through his lab. Then he gave me a Pokeball. "Well, open it!" he said. I pushed the button in the middle of the Pokeball. A red, white, and blue Pikachu came out and leapt in my arms. "Hehe." I said as it licked my cheek. "Is this the new species of Pikachu you told us about, Professor?" asked Ash. "Yes! In fact it's quite friendly. That's why I think it's the perfect partner for Sparky," Professor Oak said.

Chapter 6

"Son. Make sure you feed him!" said Ash. "Okay dad." I said. I decided to name him Bolt. "Come on Bolt! Let's get your food!" I said as Bolt was walking beside me. I gave Bolt his food. After I gave Bolt his food he hopped on my shoulder and we were off to start our own adventure. "He sure is growing up isn't he Bettie?" asked Ash. "Yes. He sure is." said Angie.

Chapter 7

As Bolt and I walked across the road we ran into Professor Oak. "Oh! Hello Sparky! If your going on your adventure already I better give you this." Professor Oak said as he handed me a backpack. "You're gonna need a backpack to store your items in." Professor Oak said. "Thanks!" I said as I started to walk away. "Oh! I almost forgot! This is Silver. If you don't mind he'll be accompanying you on your journey." said Professor Oak. "Hi! I'm Silver and this is King!" Silver said as he pointed to a Color on his shoulder. "Well. I guess we'll be going. Thanks Professor!" I said. "You're welcome! Drop by if you ever need anything!" said Professor Oak. And that's how our adventure began…

As we walked away and started going into Viridian Forest, suddenly a guy jumped out of a bush in front of us. "Hello there! Do you want some insurance?" he said. "**No**!" Silver and I said at the same time. "Then can I come with you guys?" he asked. "Uhh… okay." I said.

Chapter 8

"Hey! We made it to Pewter City!" I said. "My first gym battle…." I muttered. "So remind me. What's your name again?" I asked the guy. "My name is Neftali, and don't you forget it! Or else….." Neftali said. "Well, let's go into the gym. It's now or never!" I said as we all ran inside the Pewter Gym.

"Brock! I challenge you!" I said to Gym Leader Brock. "Confident aren't you?" he asked. "Bolt let's do it! Bolt! Thunder! Now!" I said as Bolt used Thunder on Brock. Zzt! Sizzle! "And now you have a nice a tastya pizza!" Neftali said. "Uhh. Here," Brock said as he gave me the Pewter Badge. Then we all ran out of the gym. "For some reason I have a feeling about that kid." Brock said to himself.

"That was easier than I thought it would be!" said Neftali. "You didn't do anything so shut up!" I said. "Hey. do you hear something?" asked Silver as King's ears twitched. "Zapdos!" said a Zapdos flying overhead. "Who wants to follow Zapdos with Bolt and I?" I asked. "We don't have a choice do we?" asked Neftali. "Nope," I said.

"Oh jeez! Where are we?" asked Neftali. "A power plant. How we got way over here I don't know." said Silver as he held up a map. "Zapdos!" said the Zapdos as it flew into the power plant. "Let's go! Oof!" I said as I slipped on a conveyer belt. "Hold on we'll get you! Oof!" said Neftali as he and Silver slipped on the same conveyer belt. Then all of us blacked out.

Chapter 9

I woke up to see Neftali and Silver in a cage across the room. "I see you are up." said a mysterious person. "Who are you and what do you want with…me?" I asked as a Bolt ear fell against my face. "Okay Bolt! Get off!" I said as I pulled the ear. "Ow!" I yelled. " Check Bolt's Pokeball…. If you can handle the truth." said the mysterious person. "Bolt if you're in there come out." I said as I threw Bolt's Pokeball. "Hiya Sparky!" said Bolt. "Aaagh! Why are you talking?" I asked. "I've always been able to talk! And Sparky… I never knew ears like mine!" said Bolt. "What the…." I said as I felt around on my head to see that it was true. "Okay! Who are you?" I asked the mysterious person. Then the mysterious person walked out of the dark. "Zapdos!" I said as my eyes widened at the sight of it.

Part 3:

Regulations of

Sky, Time, and Darkness

Chapter 10

"But, how can I talk to you?" I asked Zapdos. "You can but, only because of Bolt." said Zapdos. "What about Bolt?" I asked. "One thing the professor forgot to tell you was that this new species of Pikachu is very rare…. And dangerous." Zapdos said. "What about them is so dangerous?" I asked. "Whoever it has a strong affection to makes that thing or person turn 2% Pikachu." said Zapdos. "What? How am I gonna be able to break it to Neftali and Silver?" I asked. "That is your problem." said Zapdos.

"Hmmm…." I said as Zapdos flew away. "Bolt, let's get them out of that cage." I said. "Gotcha!" Bolt said. After Bolt and I got them out, I carried them on my back until we got out of the power plant and then I set them on the ground. "Best to tell them now then never." I said as I grabbed a bucket of water and splashed it at them. "What the…. Sparky! What was that for? Sparky?" Neftali said as he looked at me more closely. So then I; of course; had to tell them all that had happened.

"Wow! That must've been hard to take." said Silver. "It was! Now I'm wondering how I'm ever gonna be able to do anything in public again." I said. "Well, we could always put a hat on you. Then nobody would notice." Neftali said. "It's awesome that you can communicate with Pokemon though." said Silver. "Yeah, except then I know when Pokemon want to kill me." I said. "Oh yeah…." Silver said. "Maybe you could ask Arceus to turn yourself back to normal." said Neftali. "Arceus?" Silver and I said at the same time. "I thought he was a myth!" I said. "Nope. He's real all right! I've seen him!" Neftali said. "What?" Silver said.

Chapter 11

"So you're saying Arceus can help me?" I asked Neftali. "Yeah. Why wouldn't he?" he said. "Huh… You have a point." I said. "He's **only** the Pokemon who created the whole world!" Silver said. "Lets go!" I said, "Before it's too late."

We walked into Mt. Coronet until we reached the doorway to Spear Pillar. "Here goes nothing. Neftali give me the Azure Flute." I said. "Here you go and good luck." Neftali said as he handed me the Azure Flute. "He's gonna need it." Neftali whispered to Silver. I walked through the doorway.

I played the Azure Flute. Then a bunch of stairs appeared. "It's going to be a long day." I said.

2 hours later….

"Huff huff huff huff. Finally the top of the Hall of Origin." I said as I tried to catch my breath. "What do you want from me?" Arceus asked. "I **want** you to change me back to normal!" I said. "But you are unique!" Arceus said, "Think about it." "Hmm…" I said. "You're right Arceus. Thank you for making me get back to my senses." I said as I started walking back down the Hall of Origin. "You are quite welcome." Arceus said as he disappeared.

Part 4:

The End is Near

Chapter 12

I finally got back to where the guys were waiting. "Okay guys where are you….. Oh my gosh!" I said as I looked around me to find that I was in darkness. "They must be stuck in here somewhere!" I said. "I just thought of something… If the darkness has already covered the globe then everybody could be dead." I said. "Arrgh!" yelled, fire burning in my eyes. I wanted revenge.

"I can't believe this!" I said as I kicked a pebble. "Wait, what's that?" I said as I saw light ahead of me. "Maybe I'm not too late! Just one more steeeeeeeeep!" I said as I fell into a bottomless pit. I was going to be never seen again.

Chapter 13

"Uuh… Where am I?" I asked. "I think I'm in a maze…" I said. As I came out of the maze I immediately saw before me a shrine with a floating giant blue crystal. "It's beautiful." I said as I touched it. Then everything started rumbling. "Oh come on! What did I do now?" I yelled. Then suddenly the crystal floated into place on a rock. Then that rock started to float in the air and rocks started connecting to it. Ka-chunk! It moved. Then it lifted it's head up to reveal that it was a giant rock monster. "Oh crud!" I said as I started to run to ledges leading upward.

I started climbing the wall as fast as I could. Then I hit my head against something. "What the…" I said as I looked up to see Neftali and Silver sitting in a rock refuge. "You guys aren't dead!" I said. "We will be if we don't hurry!" Neftali said.

"We made it!" I said. We were back, the darkness was gone, and we can rest at peace. "What happened to you meeting Arceus?" Silver asked. "I decided it's kinda cool to be like this y'know?" I asked. "Yeah…" Neftali said.

Part 5:

The Creator of Arceus

Chapter 14

Today we were learning more about Arceus at Cerulean City on the way to Lavender Town. "We do know some clues to who created Arceus though…" the elder said. "Somebody created Arceus!" Neftali, Silver, and I all said at the same time. "Yes. He holds the power of the Yin Yang." the elder said. "Huh… Thanks.. I guess.." I said as we walked away. We were originally were looking for the Oracle of Mystery, otherwise known as the Yin Yang, but we have now gotten interested in finding the creator of Arceus. Professor Oak said that the Oracle of Mystery would unravel a lot of secrets about me that I don't know yet. But it looks like we won't need to look for the Yin Yang because it's a term which we just found out. The Yin Yang in this world is the creator of Arceus so basically I just need to find him. And I thought I could finally relax….

Chapter 15

"Let's check this cave first. We might find something here." I said. "Unown!" said millions of Unown. "Pown!" said a Pown flying in the middle of the Unown. "I think he wants us to follow him." I told Silver and Neftali. We followed the Pown to a lake that hasn't been discovered yet. "I think we're getting close." I said.

"There's probably a secret passage somewhere." I said. "Looks like we're getting wet." Silver said. "But my money!" Neftali said. "That's okay. I'll look for the passage. You guys can stay up here." I said. Splash! "_Can't survive much longer…_" I thought under the water. "The secret passageway!" I thought as I saw it. "_I'm too far from the surface! And I can't breathe!_" I thought. This is the end.

I breathed in the water. "_I'm not dying?_" I thought as I ran my fingers across my neck. "_I have gills?_" I thought as I breathed in water. "_Awesome!_" I thought. "_The guys can't make it this far underwater. I'll need to find a way to get them this far under._" I thought.

"_Hey! Two old scuba tanks! And they still work!_" I thought as I found them. "Where is he?" Neftali asked. "Right here!" I said as I jumped out of the water with the scuba tanks. "How did you stay under so long?" Silver asked. I pointed to the gills. "Awesome!" Neftali said. "Come on! Turns out there's a small hill in the middle of the lake and it's hollow. The passageway leads in there!" I said as I gave them the scuba tanks.

Chapter 16

We swam into the secret passageway and swam upward into the hill. "Land?" I asked as I leapt out and shook the water off of me. "Guys look at this!" I said as I pointed at a symbol on the floor. "It's the symbol of light and dark!" Neftali muttered. "There's something missing…." I said as I looked at an indentation in the symbol. "Hey! Here's the missing piece!" Silver said with a circular piece of rock in his hands. Pa-chunk! It fitted perfectly! Suddenly a door opened! We walked inside.

"Is this the chamber that holds the Oracle of Mystery?" I asked. "Scanning Human….." a giant stone robot in the room said, "Scanning Complete…" "Huh?" I asked. "Sparky you are one of the 7 shape shifters who are going to save the universe. You must be sent to space immediately!" it said. "What? Why?" I asked. "Because all three of the shape shifters are going to be in trouble if somebody doesn't do something." it said. "Guess this is goodbye guys… I guess I'll see you later…" I said. "If I'm ever coming back…." I muttered with a frown on my face. I went inside the robot.

Part 6:

Shapeshifter

Chapter 17

"Okay….. I think I'm ready." I said as I was now at the main control. Then suddenly I saw a huge flash of light and we were there. "Where are we?" I asked. "Every shape shifter in the galaxy owns a planet or star of their own. This is yours. The Spark Star. You are the one. My name is side streaker. I will shut down so you can use me as you wish." the robot said. Then I saw shots fired between two different sections of stars. "Hmmm." I said.

"We gotta get over there now!" I said, "Bolt you ready to control the legs of the robot?" "Way ahead of ya!" Bolt said. After we got to the main control of the Side Streaker…. "And we have liftoff!" Bolt said. "Wait who's that girl….Of course! One of the shape shifters! I saw her once!" I said as I had a flashback. "Bolt keep track of the bot!" I said as I jumped out to land beside the shape shifter. "Gotcha!" said Bolt.

"Need an extra hand?" I asked the girl. "Who are you? Never mind! I'm not gonna ask right now!" said the girl. Then I looked back and forth from the girl and a shadowy figure that looked exactly like her. "Man! This is confusing!" I yelled. Then all of a sudden another shadowy figure appeared. "Who are you?" I asked the figure. "I…I'm the hero Sparky," said Dark Sparky. I looked behind me to see a sword. "Well, it's the only thing I have," I said as I pulled the sword out of the ground.

Chapter 18

Shing! "It's sparking? Never mind! Let's finish this here and now Dark Dork!" I said. "You're not ready yet imbicile! Hehehehehehe!" Dark Sparky said as he disappeared. "That was a close one! Who are you?" the girl asked. "I'm Sparky; one of the shape shifters. Yours?" I asked. "Sam; you probably already knew I'm a shape shifter didn't you?" Sam asked. "Pretty much yeah…Bolt come over here and say hi!" I said. Then Bolt came over in the robot and came out. Then Bolt jumped on my shoulder. "Hello there!" Sam said as she scratched under Bolt's chin. "If you want you can join us in the war against the Dark Stars," Sam said. "Okay." I said.

Chapter 19

"So you are leading me to the star that's yours right?" I asked on the communicator. "Right and there it is! Follow my ship to the landing point," Sam said.

When we landed…..

"So this is your base huh?" I asked. "Yep! All of the **good** shape shifters live here. You too, if you want," Sam said. "So… where is everybody?" I asked. "Probably inside. Come on I'll introduce you," Sam said while pushing me through the door before I could say something.

"Hey!" Lucas yelled. "Glad you're back!" Luke said. "Who's that guy?" Lucas asked. "He's one of us." Sam said. "There are 4 shape shifters?" Luke asked. "Looks like it." Sam said. "Well….Nice to meet you!" Lucas said as we walked to my sleeping quarters. "What's your name?" Luke asked. "I'm Sparky." I said, "and this is Bolt." I explained our adventure so far. "Well, I need to get some sleep." I said as I closed my door and got in bed with Bolt lying beside me.

Chapter 20

The next morning…..

I put on clothes and got out of bed. "Everyone likes Bob's cooking!" Sam said. "Me make pancakes!" Bob said. "Pancakes!" Bolt and I said as we jumped to the pancakes. "At least get a plate!" Sam said as she handed me a plate with a pancake on it.

10 minutes later…..

"So have you decided if you're staying yet?" asked Luke. "I'm staying." I said.

Part 7:

The Amulet

Chapter 21

"Currently we're trying to get the amulet which is supposed to do something," Lucas said. "What does it do?" I asked. "We don't know. That's the problem. Obviously it's important because the Dark Stars are guarding it," Sam said. "We need to get it," Luke said. "But how? Hmm…..Aha! I got it!" I said. "Okay. What's the plan?" Lucas asked. I whispered the plan to everyone. "Got it! Let's get everything set up!" Lucas said.

"Ready! Wish me luck!" I said as I powered up the Side Streaker and lifted off. "There it is!" I said as I pointed to a strangely lit planet.

After we landed…..

"Looks like we need to be quick cause their on to us! Bolt go get the amulet I'll hold them off!" I said. "Okay." said Bolt as he ran off. Suddenly a stealth plane landed. Woosh! Somebody was walking out of it! "Do not be worried! I'm here to help!" Zach said. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm none other than Sam's brother, Zach." Zach said. "Well, I sure can use the help!" I said.

30 holding back battles later…..

"Okay Bolt! Let's get back to Sam!" I said as I put on the amulet. "I'll come with you." Zach said.

After we started up the Side Streaker….

"It…..It's glowing." I said as the amulet glowed on my neck.

Chapter 22

Suddenly the Side Streaker turned and we were headed to the Spark Star instead! "Aaagh! What is it doing?' Zach yelled. Wham! "Uhh…Everyone okay?" I asked as I got out of the robot. "I'm okay…" Bolt said as he got up. "I'm hurt, but I'll make it…" Zach said. "Wait….What's this indentation in the star?" I asked. "It looks like the amulet." I said as I pushed the amulet into the indentation. "Waaah! The star's moving!" I yelled. Then we all panicked and blacked out.

"Uh…. Everyone okay…again?" I asked. "I'm okay." Zach said. "Same here." Bolt said. Then the dust cleared to reveal that we were in the middle of the Light Stars. Ca-chunk! Ca-chunk! Ca-chunk! Three bridges connected the stars to the Spark Star each leading to a different one. "The Spark Star is one of the Light Stars after all." Zach said. "Come on! Let's go tell the good news to everybody!" I said as I took the amulet out of the hole.

Chapter 23

"We're back!" I yelled as we came in. "You got the amulet!" Lucas said. "Zach! What are you doing here?" Sam asked. "I thought I could help when I ran into this guy." Zach said as he pointed at me. "And personally I think the amulet….is his." Zach said. "What?" Sam yelled. "I think he might be the only one who can stop this war for good." Zach said.

Part 8:

Lost Memories

Chapter 24

"Aaghh!" I yelled as my head filled with searing pain. "What is it?" asked Sam as I realized I had another flashback. "No…Nothing…" I said, "Maybe you're just homesick. The Star of Memories just nearby. You can go there." Sam said. "How will I recognize it?" I asked. "Trust me you will." Sam said. "I'll be back." I said as I lifted off in the Side Streaker.

Chapter 25

"Hehehehe. So he's finally going to the Star of Memories. Too bad he won't be able to get his memories again before I kill him." Dark Sparky said as he headed to the Star of Memories.

"I'm finally here. Maybe I'll find something here I don't know," I said as I walked into a temple on the Star of Memories. Woosh! The door suddenly locked behind me! "What's happening?" I asked. "Your death! That's what's happening! I will kill you before you can find any more of your memories!" Dark Sparky said as he stepped out of the darkness. "You!" I yelled as I took out the Spark Sword. "You never did have a chance!" Dark Sparky said as he laughed. "Why don't you make like a shadow and fade away!" I yelled. "You mock the shadows? Do I look weak to you?" Dark Sparky yelled as darkness swirled around him. "Yes!" I said as I struck him in the heart with the Spark Sword while he was distracted. Then Dark Sparky turned into light.

Memories filled my mind. Then I remembered. "I'm Sam's…brother.."

Part 9:

Split Personality

Chapter 26

"What? You're my other brother!" Sam yelled. "Turns out," I said. "Weird, we're related," Zach said. "We're about to start the attack on the Dark Stars." Lucas said. "Okay! What's the plan?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter how many times you defeat me Sparky. I'll always be a part of you," Dark Sparky said in my head. "Ughh!" I yelled. "It's not true! It's not true!" I yelled. "What's not true?" Sam asked as she ran in the room. "Uh…I guess I was talking to myself again." I said. "Maybe you need to take a break. Oh! I have an idea!" Sam said. "What?" I said with a groan. "Maybe you should try to find out how to use the amulet in the training room with Lucas! That will help us with the war!" Sam said. "Okay." I said.

Chapter 27

"Time to finally see what this can do!" I yelled as I saw the amulet was glowing. "Amulet of Thunder give me power!" I yelled. I felt lightning flowing through my body. I punched and striked all the while the power of lightning at the will of my fingers. I had definitely found my power.

"You're kidding right?" Sam asked. "No. I have the power of electricity at my fingertips! I mean it!" I said. "Well, it's time to start the attack. You should get in the Side Streaker. Lucas and I souped it up for you last night." Sam said. "Awesome! I wonder if my new fighting skills will come in handy with controlling it." I said as I ran off to get in the new and improved Side Streaker.

I walked into the middle of the Side Streaker to find four loose wires going into different parts of the Side Streaker. "Hmm…." I said as I thought. In two minutes I had myself connected to the wires. I was the power source now. Every movement was to be made by me.

Part 10:

Surrounded

Chapter 28

"Uungh!" I said. As I bashed through the ships surrounding the Dark Stars. The plan was to: 1. Hack the facility. 2. Make my way to the control center. 3. Activate the self-destruct system. 4. Get out safely. I landed in front of the indestructible steel doors to hack myself in. "It's show time!" I said as I walked out of the Side Streaker.

After I hacked the facility, I walked inside to find nobody in the hallway. "Idiots…" I said to myself. "Wait a minute…" I said as I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. It was Heartless. "You're kidding! It's just Heartless?" I said as I laughed. "Ooh. This is going to be easier than I thought." I said as I took out the Spark Sword.

"Sir! We have a break in Unit 2!" said the guard as he ran into the control room. "It's him…" the leader said. "It's who sir?" the guard asked. "He was the one who killed our best bounty hunter…" the leader said as he looked at the screen with Sparky slashing through hundreds of Heartless. "Order all of the Heartless to kill him!" The leader yelled. "Yes sir!" the guard said.

"Too easy!" I said as I ran into the next hallway. "Oh crud!" I said as I saw two guards and thousands of Heartless coming at me. Then I blacked out. I was captured.

Chapter 29

"Uugh…" I said as I woke up. I was in a cage! A cage! What an insult! At least I was in the control room. If only I could get to that button… I saw a revolving chair in the middle of the room. There were dozens of screens everywhere showing the complete perimeter of the area. So that's how they found out! "Who are you?" I asked. "I am… Shadow Trainer!" Shadow Trainer yelled as h e leapt out of the chair. "You killed Dark Sparky, our best bounty hunter. Now you're going to pay the consequences!" Shadow Trainer yelled. Then Shadow Trainer told me his ultimate plan with his back to me. I saw two guards come up to my cage. "Don't worry it's us." the two guards said as they unlocked the cage. Then I quickly ran behind Shadow Trainer and pushed the self-destruct button. "The self-destruct button has been activated." the computer system said. "What?" Shadow Trainer yelled as he turned around to see me running out of the room. "You two!" Shadow Trainer said as he pointed to the guards. "Get him!" Shadow Trainer yelled.

Chapter 30

I saw two guards running behind me, the same two guards that helped me. "Who are you!" I yelled as I ran. "It's us!" said Silver and Neftali as they pulled off the guard masks. "Guys!" I yelled as I hugged them. "10..." the computer said. "Come on we need to run!" I yelled. We ran as fast as we could to the Side Streaker. Then I quickly connected myself to the wires and Silver and Neftali strapped themselves in some chairs. "Yahhh!" I yelled as we lifted off. "1..." the computer system said. Boom! Just in time!

Part 11:

The Final Battle

Chapter 31

"I can't believe you guys went all the way out here in space to see me!" I yelled excitedly. "We missed you so we decided to come live with you!" Silver said. "Uh…I wasn't prepared for this, but…..I missed you guys too!" I yelled. After a long time of telling Silver an Neftali what happened, introductions were in order. After that we all agreed we should sleep in the same room like we did 3 years ago. I then decided to take a flight on the Side Streaker. As I was flying I saw a black escape pod fly past me and land on a nearby planet covered with volcanic rock and lava in the cracks. "No! It can't be!" I said as I landed on the planet. I walked outside. "Oh, but it is!" Shadow Trainer said as he got out of the escape pod. I then took out the Spark Sword as he took out the Shadow Sword. This is the Final Battle.

Chapter 32

"And just to make sure you don't leave, I'll destroy both of our ships." said Shadow Trainer as he cut both of our ships in half. "Now it's a fight….to the death." Shadow Trainer said. "I'll finish this here and now! Amulet of Thunder give…" I said. "Not this time." Shadow Trainer said as he stabbed me in the heart. "Aaagh…Uh." I said as I fell down…dead. "Hahahaha! Yes! Yes! I have finally killed him!" Shadow Trainer said as he took the amulet off of my body for himself. "It's mine, finally mine!" Shadow Trainer yelled. "Thank you. Thank you. Now if you mind, I'll take that now." Dark Sparky said as he clapped and took the amulet. "But you're…you're…dead!" Shadow Trainer said as his eyes widened and he started backing up. "Oh. It was so easy to fake my death. You didn't pay me very well either." Dark Sparky said as he got Shadow Trainer to step back into the lava. "Aaagh!" Shadow Trainer yelled as he sank into the lava while it hardened around him. "Sparky didn't deserve to die. I'll do everything to bring him back to life. I am the one who deserves to die." Dark Sparky said as he flew to the Light Stars with my body.

Chapter 33

"What do you mean he's dead?" Sam yelled at Dark Sparky. Then there was a huge argument between Sam and Dark Sparky until Sam finally believed him. "It seems that Sparky was the creator of the shape shifters and the stars. He must have gotten amnesia. Too bad he never found out again." Lucas said as he looked at an ancient legend. "Sparky's real father is Alpha. I know this because I am Sparky! Sparky is related to everyone." Dark Sparky said. "What?" Sam, Luke, and Lucas all said at the same time. "Sam… As you know you didn't know who your parents were." Dark Sparky said. "Right." Sam said. "You and Sparky got amnesia at the same time. Sam your father is Arceus." Dark Sparky said. "It says here: If light ever dies, sacrifice the dark and the light will rise again. Anybody here but me think that the dark is Dark Sparky and that the light is Sparky?" Lucas asked as he looked at the ancient legend. "It's worth a try." Dark Sparky said. "You're willing to do it?" Sam, Lucas, and Luke all said at the same time. "Sparky is innocent. I'm not. I'll do it." Dark Sparky said. "Okay. The legend says to have the amulet between both bodies then all of this will happen. Let's go." Lucas said.

Chapter 34

"Starting transformation….Now!" Luke said as he pushed the middle of the amulet. Zzt! "Uugh…What happened?: I said as I turned my head toward Dark Sparky. "Aagh! What's he doing here?" I yelled. "He saved your life, Sparky. He's dead." Sam said. "Wha…" I said. "He tried his best to be a good person in the end…" Lucas said. I looked at Dark Sparky's dead body.

Part 12:

The Return of Shadow Trainer

Chapter 35

"I may have burned my temporary body, but I'm still alive." said Shadow Trainer as he punched out of the hardened lava. "Men! Report!" Shadow Trainer yelled into a walkie-talkie. "Rrrgh! He destroyed them!" Shadow Trainer yelled as he crushed the walkie-talkie with his shadowy hand. "Prepare to meet your end….Sparky." Shadow Trainer said as he levitated in the air. Voosh! Shadow Trainer suddenly disappeared.

Chapter 36

"So you're saying that Shadow Trainer is pretty much gone, right?" I asked. "That is if my calculations are correct…" Lucas said. Voosh! "Remember me?" Shadow Trainer yelled. "Holy cow! Where'd you come from? Wait a minute…Are you that guy I met at the video game convention?" I asked. "No…..I am Shadow Trainer!" Shadow Trainer yelled. "Wait, what?" I asked. "Hmm… you're right now that I'm not in my temporary body anymore that name doesn't fit…I will now be known as Shidochu!" Shidochu yelled. "It's Shadow Trainer!" Lucas yelled. "Run!" Sam yelled. "Hehehehe. I'm back." Shidochu said to himself.

"Die mortals!" Shidochu yelled. "Stop this Shidochu! I thought we were brothers!" Bolt yelled as he stood his ground. "What?" I yelled. "Ugh..Here we go again.." Shidochu groaned. "Why do you take your anger out on people? Why can't you leave everybody alone?" Bolt asked. "Defeat me in combat and I'll leave you and your friends alone…" Shidochu said. "What?" Bolt yelled. "Why can't you just join us?" Bolt yelled. "Fine…Defeat me and I will…" Shidochu said. "Fine!" Bolt yelled. "Fine!" Shidochu yelled back.

"Rrgh…" Bolt growled. "Rrgh…" Shidochu growled. And then madness broke loose in the arena. "Pika!" yelled Bolt as he used Shock Speed. "Rah!" Shidochu yelled as he used Shock Speed. Boom! Crackle! Crackle! "I'm going to finish this!" Bolt yelled over the noise. "Tri-Beam!" Bolt yelled as he used Tri-Beam. The dust then cleared to reveal that Bolt was the victor of the battle.

Chapter 37

"You've gotten better…" Shidochu said. "Your promise?" Bolt asked. "Fine…" Shidochu said as he crept up to a Pokeball by my foot. :Shadow Trainer…" I said. "What?" Shidochu yelled. "I'm sorry for fighting you." I said. "I am too…" said Shidochu with a mischievous grin. "So….You're brothers?" I asked. "Yes, I was made in the same test tube as him. I ran out of the test tube as it broke while Bolt stayed unconscious. We met soon after." Shidochu said. "What happened?" I asked. "I used my signature move. In turn that revealed my curse, the Mark of Eternal Light, and his the Mark of Eternal Darkness. Both look very similar. We then knew we were brothers." Bolt said. "What are these marks?" I asked. "That cannot be revealed." Bolt and Shidochu said at the same time.

Part 13:

Broken Mirrors

Chapter 38

"I will always be part of you Sparky." Dark Sparky said. "Aaagh! Oh…It's just another nightmare." I said as I got up from bed. "I can't sleep with Dark Sparky dead." I said as I walked over to the mirror in the bathroom. "Aaaagh!" I yelled as I looked into the mirror. Instead of me being in the mirror it was Dark Sparky.

Chapter 39

"What is it?" asked Sam as she ran in. "L-l-look!" I stuttered as I pointed to the mirror. Then Sam turned around. "The mirror dimension!" Sam said, "I thought it was a myth!" "Can he see us?" I asked. "According to legend, no. And once you get in you can never get out." Sam said. "So basically it's a living hell?" I asked. "Yes. And I guess that's where Dark Sparky went when he died. This is your mirror, thus this explains why Dark Sparky would be here." Sam said. "I'm going in." I said. "You can't come back! We've been waiting for the Ultimate Shape shifter to guide us for years! You've finally come and you're already leaving?" Sam said. "I'm sorry… I'm part of something bigger." I said as I walked into the mirror. Then the mirror broke.

"Uugh.." I said as I woke up. "Dude. I give you my life and you waste it trying to save me?" Dark Sparky asked. "Uugh…Yes. We complete each other. We're not really Sparky. I've finally regained all of my memories." I said. We walked into each other and became one. Snap! Snap! Wings shot out of Sparky's back. Woosh! The Lightning Portal opened. Sparky went through.

"Yawn…" Lucas said as he walked outside. Woosh! "Sam! I think you should come out here!" Lucas said. "What?" Sam asked as she walked up. "Oh my gosh! He really is the Ultimate Shape shifter!" Sam said. "And you told me he was gone." Lucas said.

Part 14:

When Light and Darkness Collide

Chapter 40

"Shadow Trainer and Dark Sparky have failed me. That leaves me to deal with the pest. The end of your journey starts soon Sparky…"

"Who is this?" said Sparky as he sketched out an image amidst Dark Spark's memories. The image was a boy with twin, big, black wings with symbols on each of them. "Wait…Before you came here you said you were looking for the creator of Arceus and instead you found the Side Streaker, right?" Lucas asked. "Yeah…" Sparky said. "This might be him!" Lucas said. "And didn't your new destiny you found amidst Dark Spark's memories say something about a guy that fits this exact picture?" Luke asked. "Yes! Wait…doesn't this guy kind've look like Giratina?" asked Sparky. "That probably means he lives in the same conditions as Giratina. And that means he's in the Distortion World!" Sam said. "Doesn't that mean he's half human and half Pokemon? Cause, I mean it's not everyday a guy grows wings and is able to enter the Distortion World without Giratina." Luke said. "Well, let's go get him!" Lucas said. "No!" Sparky hissed, "I'm going alone!"

"This is the place…." Sparky said as he walked into the Distortion World. "So! The pest wants to get killed again early, huh?" the mysterious guy said as he stepped out of the shadows. "…" Sparky said nothing. "Let's get this over with!" Sparky suddenly said. The guy snickered. "This won't take long.." the guy said

Chapter 41

On each side of the land in the middle of the Distortion World was a person. One, Sparky. Another, the guy. "If I defeat you will you tell me who you are and what you're doing?" Sparky yelled. "Sure…If that's what you want." the guy said with a snicker. Then they started flying at each other. Sparky with his sword. The guy with nothing. Then when they passed each other Sparky made his move. A slash with his sword in the guy's back. Then they stopped. "You win…" the guy said. "Well?" Sparky asked. "I am L.A.D, the creator of Arceus. The leader of Shadow Trainer and Dark Spark. I've been waiting for you Sparky….For a long time…." L.A.D said. "What? Why?" Sparky asked. "I am….your brother…" L.A.D said. Sparky's eyes widened. "If you are then why did you want them to fight me?" Sparky asked. "I had reasons….I wanted to make sure you were the one I've been waiting for…And not some faker." L.A.D said. "Come with me. We have much to catch up on…with our family…" L.A.D said as he took my hand. "Yes….I think we do…" Sparky said. Then Sparky and L.A.D climbed up a stairway into L.A.D's world.

**The Cyber War**

New Characters in this Section:

Jade: Sparky's Sister

Gemini: Sparky's Brother

Tabuu: A Person Made Out of Data and Memories

Chapter 42

"Yawn…" Sparky said. "And that's how I got my robot suit…." Gemini finished saying. "Who cares?" L.A.D said. "Speaking of which. It's been a while since I got here….. I'm gonna go check if the universe is still holding up….." Sparky said. "Okay…..come back though!" L.A.D said. "Hey! While you're out can you get me a sandwich!" Gemini yelled.

Chapter 43

When Sparky looked at the universe he knew something wasn't right. Everything was deserted and crawling with robots.

"And that's why I don't eat chicken…." Gemini finished saying. "Guys stop whatever you're doing!" Sparky said. "We weren't really doing anything….." L.A.D said. "Especially Jade… she's still sitting in the corner of the room…" Gemini said. "Just follow me!" Sparky yelled.

Chapter 44

"Oh my gosh….Everything is infected with Cyber Humans…." L.A.D said. "So….what do we do?" Sparky asked. "First, find everybody you can that's still alive and come back here…." L.A.D said. "Why?" Sparky asked. "We're going to start…..a war." L.A.D said.

Chapter 45

What?" Sparky yelled, "Are you crazy?" "What…Do you have any ideas?" L.A.D said. "…" "Okay! I've made my point!" L.A.D said. "If we wait any longer the human race could be eradicated!" L.A.D said. "L.A.D's right…..we're going to need to eradicate them before they can eradicate us…" Jade said. "…" "Uhhh….Good point Jade…" Gemini said. "Well….I guess we should start looking…" Sparky said.

"Okay…. Bolt you look for Luke….Shidochu….you look for Lucas….L.A.D…..you look for Neftali and Silver….I'll look for Sam…Meet back here afterwards….." Sparky said.

Chapter 46

"Wow! Luke has a lot of junk in his room…Huh? What's this?" said Bolt as he picked up a piece of paper. "Gone to Multi Mountain…." Bolt said as he read it. "Well, looks like I'm going rock climbing…."

"Hey! There he is!" said Bolt as he watched Luke go into a cave. "I'll follow him."

"I've wondered what this is for a long time…" said Luke as he took out a White Data Box. "Bolt…..what are you doing?" Luke asked without even turning to look. "Uhh…Sparky needs you….." Bolt said as he came out from behind a rock. "For what? He's forgotten all about us!" Luke yelled. "There's going to be a war!" Bolt yelled in Luke's ear. "Coming!" Luke said as he picked up the White Data Box.

Chapter 47

"I bet he's in this temple….." said Shidochu as he walked in. "Hmm…" Lucas said as he looked at a Black Data Box. "Sparky needs you Lucas…." Shidochu said. "For?" Lucas asked. "There's going to be a war.." Shidochu said. "Hmph," Lucas said as he picked up the Black Data Box and followed Shidochu.

Chapter 48

"Man! Where are they?" L.A.D said as he was about to round another corner. Behind the corner was Silver and Neftali. "Ready…..On 3.…..1.…..2.…..3!" Neftali yelled as they leapt on L.A.D as he rounded the corner. Clink! A Green Data Box fell out of Silver's pocket. "I'm a good guy! I'm a good guy!" L.A.D yelled. "Oh….Sorry…" Neftali said. "It was his idea!" Silver said as he pointed at Neftali. "What?" Neftali said as he punched Silver. "Guys! Sparky needs you!" L.A.D yelled. "What the heck for?" Neftali yelled as they stopped fighting. "There's going to be a war…" L.A.D said. "Coming!" Neftali said as he picked up the Green Data Box.

Chapter 49

One problem though…..Sam was not found….

"What? You couldn't find Sam?" Luke yelled. "We'll just need to start without her….." Sparky said. "Also, what's with the Data Boxes?" L.A.D said. "Well, we all found one a long time ago, they're our prized possessions…." Neftali said. All of a sudden the Data Boxes started floating and connecting to other Data Boxes until it formed into one big cube. "What the…." L.A.D said. "I think we're missing one," Sparky said, "They're called Data Boxes right?" "Yeah, why?" Silver asked. "Because I think they're trying to form a box…." Sparky said. "I think I found the last one!" Luke said. Then the last box started hovering and connected to the others to form a Data Cluster.

Chapter 50

Then the Data Cluster started hovering and a lazer shot from the side. "Hey! I just noticed! Where's Gemini and Jade?" L.A.D said. "They said they had to go somewhere…." Sparky said. "Uhhh…I think the Data Cluster wants us to follow the lazer guys," Luke said. "Fine…..Let's get moving…." L.A.D said.

Chapter 51

"Look's like it's leading into this cave…." Lucas said. Rumble….Rumble….Rumble…..Rumble…. All of a sudden a black hole appeared from inside the cave. Then it sucked the cave completely inside it. "Run for your lives!" Luke yelled. "It's too late! We're not going to make it!" L.A.D said as he started getting pulled into the black hole. All of a sudden it got even bigger! "Aaagh!" Lucas, Neftali, Silver, and L.A.D slipped and got sucked into the black hole. "If I die right now Sparky, I just want to tell you something…." Luke said. "What?" Sparky asked. "I've always liked you…." Luke said. "Huh?" Sparky yelled as he stopped running. "What?" Luke asked as he also stopped running. All of a sudden Sparky and Luke slipped. "Aaagh!" They both got sucked into the black hole.

Chapter 52

"Ughhh…." Sparky said as he woke up in the middle of an argument. "You traitors! Why are you working with the Cyber Humans?" L.A.D yelled at Jade and Gemini. "Wha… Where are we?" Sparky asked. "In Subspace." Luke said. All of a sudden Sparky saw something in the corner of his eye. Sam was in a tube and being held captive by Gemini and Jade. "We're being paid by our boss…" Gemini said. "Who is it?" L.A.D yelled. "None of your business!" Gemini yelled. "Besides, we have the one thing that will make 'the hero' stop….his own girlfriend…." Jade said. "You're right….I surrender…" Luke said. "Not you!" Gemini yelled. "Rrrgh…." Sparky growled as he stepped forward and took off the Amulet of Thunder. "That's right….You're over your head!" Gemini said. "Or maybe you are…" Sparky said as he threw the amulet at the tube containing Sam. Crash! "What'd I miss?" Sam asked as she gave the amulet back to Sparky. "Oh…Not much…" Sparky said.

Chapter 53

Vzzzzh! Gemini started firing lazers everywhere. All of a sudden Sparky shot a lightning bolt at Gemini. "Arrrgh!" Gemini yelled as his suit short-circuited. "Rrgh!" Jade growled as she ran towards Sparky with a spear. Vzzzh! All of a sudden a shock wave hit Jade. "What the…." Sparky said as he turned around. It was…. Cyrus.

Chapter 54

"What are you doing? We're on your side!" Gemini yelled. "I have no more need of you. You have tired them out enough." Cyrus said. "Then attack them, not us!" Jade yelled. "You're humans are you not?" Cyrus asked. Slice! Sparky struck Cyrus in the chest with the Spark sword. "Hmph.." Cyrus said. Cyrus then grabbed Sparky's throat and started choking him. "Rrgh…." Sparky groaned. "I expected more of a challenge…" Cyrus said as he smirked. Then Sparky's eyes widened. "What did you…..say!" Sparky yelled as he got out of Cyrus's grasp. "You heard me…." Cyrus said as he smirked…again. "Amulet of Thunder give me power!" Sparky yelled. "Oh….crud." Cyrus said. "Rrrrrrgh!" Sparky growled as he rushed at Cyrus with the Sparky Sword. "How do you like this?" Sparky yelled as he made dozens of slices and stabs until there was so much power there was an explosion. Booom! "Arrrrgh!" "I am…..Sparky." Sparky said as he rose from the ashes.

Chapter 55

_I've heard legends of that person How he plunged into enemy territory How he saved his homeland_

_I've heard legends of that person How he traveled the breadth of the land, reducing all he touched to rubble_

_I've heard legends of that person I've heard legends of that person_

_Revered by many - I, too, revere him Feared by many - I, too, fear him_

_Now, that person Stands at my side_

_Now that person stands at my side Now my friends are with me Some of them were once heroes Some, my mortal enemies_

_And as we face each other in battle, locked in combat We shine ever brighter_

FAQ's

(Frequently Asked Questions)

Q: What/who is Bob?

A: Bob is the cook at the Light Stars. Bob, although he only appears once in the whole book, has a whole series built around him made by my friend Daniel.

Q: What does L.A.D stand for?

A: Light And Darkness.

Q: Will Sparky ever see his friends again?

A: Probably not…

Q: Will you ever make another Sparky book?

A: Probably not…There's nothing left in the story to type.

Q: Are you gonna make any more books?

A: Probably not…. This is probably gonna be the only one…

Q: Is there going to be a sequel?

A: Still thinking about it. I know there would be more to the story, but I'm not sure whether or not to keep you wondering what happened next.


End file.
